


Happy Anniversary

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

The long walk down the hall, his bare feet feeling the tickle of the threads of carpet, did nothing to ease Duo Maxwell's curiousity, particularly because he was blindfolded, and his hands were firmly clasped onto his husband's waist. The air assaulted his olfactory system with vanilla, lavender, jasmine, and roast chicken, too, it seemed. Despite the odd combination, it was a pleasing sensation. 

It wasn't until he found himself seated at the kitchen table with the blindfold removed that he began to understand. Various shapes, sizes and colors of candles lit the room with sweet-smelling flowers smiling up from every surface. And, there, on the table, was a meal fit for a King with every every food that Duo had ever claimed to love to have together. Smiling, Duo looked over at his husband who had just taken his own seat. "Heero, what's all of this for?"

Heero smiled back, a definite treat. "I realized that today is our anniversary, and I wanted to make it special."

"Every day that I have with you is special, Heero. Now, though, I wish that I'd remembered. I could have done something for you, too."

"Duo, you do more than enough for me every day. May I please just have this one night where I can do everything for you?"

After sneaking a tiny piece of the herb-enhanced chicken into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully, Duo nodded, relenting. "Just this once. I actually *like* giving instead of receiving. Well, uh, most of the time. You know what I mean. Now, let's eat, okay?"

Heero found Duo's foot under the table with his own. "That works for me. And, just to let you know, we have to be somewhere at seven. I'm not telling you where or why, though."

Duo made a face, but began to serve himself good-sized portions of the hearty food. The meal passed with bits of memoir in conversation, though each one hurried a bit through the meal, knowing that what awaited after dinner would top the dinner itself.

Once Duo dabbed his lips with his napkin for the final time and drank down the final drops of his lemon-flavored water, Heero had him pulled from his chair, into his jacket, socks and shoes, and in the car.

All along the way, Heero refused to tell Duo where they were going. However, they arrived at a movie theatre shortly before seven. Duo questioned and questioned Heero about what they were going to see, and was even silenced with a kiss several times while waiting in line. They arrived to the front, and Heero slapped down a twenty. "Yes, I called earlier. Two tickets for 'Two,' please."

The woman looked puzzled for a moment, but smiled. "Oh, sure. That'll be thirteen dollars." She busied herself with the tickets and getting change, presenting them both to Heero with a smile. "Here you go! Enter on the left."

The pair, entwined at their elbows, entered the theatre, and Heero presented the tickets to the man collecting them. "This movie is showing in cinema thirteen. Proceed down this corridor to the end. Enjoy the show, sirs!"

Heero nodded, taking the ticket stubs that he was handed. "Thanks. I'm sure we will."

Duo, still full from dinner, decided against popcorn, choosing only to get a small soda before following Heero down the hall and into the dark theatre. Once they entered through the door, they had to walk down beside the tall wall that enclosed the seating area, coming out into the open area just in front of the screen. The lights were brought up, and everyone in the theatre yelled, "Happy anniversary!"

His hand flying up to his mouth, Duo laughed. He turned to Heero and threw his arms around him. "Heero, thank you."

Heero shook his head. "That's not all of it. Let's take our seats. We've got a special showing that should be coming on any moment. No previews, either."

Duo smiled and dragged Heero to the back row of the theatre, smiling and waving at Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, Sally, Zechs... even Lady Une and Mariemeia. When they finally reached their seats, the theatre began to darken again, and Duo felt Heero poking him. "What?"

"Take your ticket stub." Heero held out the small piece of paper.

Duo took it, and read it, still curious about what they were watching. "Happy Anniversary. 'Two'. Heero?"

Heero held a long finger up to his mouth, then pointed to the screen where the fire exit message was just finishing, fading out to leave the theatre in utter silence for a moment before the sound of gentle laughter rang out and the screen filled with the image of Duo brushing his hair, laughing and talking about how nervous he was, asking if getting cold feet really meant it and if, to ward against it, he should have worn thicker socks.

His breath catching in his throat, Duo turned and threw his arms around Heero. "Oh, you rascal! How did you manage to do all of this?"

Gesturing to all of their gathered friends, Heero smiled. "Well, I had a little help."

Duo snuggled against his husband, trembling with the wash of emotion that poured over him. "How did I ever get lucky enough to land a guy like you?"

"How did I ever get lucky enough to have you want me? Duo..."

In the front row, Dorothy happened to glance back and see the two men holding each other close. She gathered everyone up and began to shoo them out the exit, only shouting at the last minute, "Have fun, guys! We're leaving you alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Relena peeked around the corner. "Don't do anything she would! On second thought, go ahead. It's your anniversary!"

They pulled each other after the other guests, each knowing that they wouldn't want to be the person cleaning up the theatre the next day if Heero and Duo decided to get frisky.

The movie of their wedding day continued to play, reminding them, just as every day did, of why they had gotten married in the first place. They shared a deep love and devotion, and had spent so many of their days lonely and responsible that the commitment came easily. Once they had admitted to their feelings, to themselves and to each other, they had headed onto the battlefield of relationships without qualm, and armed with that field's Gundam equivalent, true love.

Now, seated in the theatre, Duo pressed close to him, Heero still found himself getting aroused at the slightest touch by the love of his life. "Oh, Duo... you're so beautiful."

Looking up with heavy-lidded eyes, Duo pushed even closer, desperate for contact. "Heero... I need you."

Heero tried to swallow the passion that was welling up in him, telling him to just take Duo right where they were, but the logical side of him warned him that it would be messy, painful, and not nearly as good as it would be at their own home.

Standing up suddenly and pulling Duo with him, Heero wrapped his husband in his arms and whispered, "Let's go home."

Duo smiled up at Heero. "I am home... but, we do have that new recliner that needs breaking in..."

Heero smirked and dragged the love of his life out of the theatre, into the car, and back home, a cup of soda sitting forgotten in the back row of the theatre in lieu of something far better.

As soon as the car pulled to a stop in their driveway, Duo was out of the car and sliding across the hood to pull open Heero's door and grab him, still fumbling with the car keys, to kiss him passionately before pulling him toward the house. The whole ride home, they'd been giving each other teasing caresses and meaningful glances, and they were to the point that they couldn't take it anymore. They were pulling off clothing even before they got inside, Duo's pants getting unzipped just as they stumbled through the doorframe, Heero's following as soon as the door had been thouroughly kicked shut. Duo was kicking off his shoes, and stripping off the rest of his clothing, muttering in passionate tones for Heero to do the same while he grabbed the lube.

Heero pulled off his final sock with a flourish as a naked Duo, hair unbound and gloriously wavy came sauntering into the room. "So, do I get to take the chair, and you take me?"

Licking his lips, Heero nodded in agreement, grabbing the tube of lubricant from Duo and immediately coating the tips of several fingers as Duo arranged himself on the blue recliner, pulling the lever on the side with a grin to get into a more comfortable position. With Duo ready, Heero approached him, immediately straddling the part of the recliner that jutted out to lean in to kiss Duo and press his fingers to Duo's opening. Duo moaned at the contact, already arching his back in anticipation. Only moments later, Duo decided that any pain derived from rushing it would be worth the pleasure, so be begged Heero to get to it. Heero, knowing his lover well, relented, pressing himself into the warmth that Duo so lovingly offered, sinking in as Duo's legs wrapped around him and he whimpered as he dragged the line between pleasure and pain. When Duo was filled, he sighed softly. "Oh, Heero. You always do it just right."

They kissed fervently, their hips beginning to move to test when the other was ready. Finally, they began to truly thrust against one another, moaning passionate lines about their love, and their lovers.

The blue recliner squeaked in indignation, not at all used to this kind of treatment. But, as the act progressed into something unspeakably passionate and loving, it stopped its protests and became a silent partner in the act.

Duo felt thoroughly penetrated, every muscle in his body a clenching mass pulling him closer to release as Heero worked him over with practiced perfection, moaning as he got one step closer with every thrust of Heero's hips.

Mind, body, soul... they were entwined as one writhing mass of love, sex, and spirit, climbing toward ecstacy with "I love you," on their lips.

Heero came first, his seed pulsing into his lover as he moaned. Duo followed shortly after, finally overwhelmed by the mass of sensation.

The pair remained in the same position while they caught their breath, only beginning to pull away after they'd exchanged brief kisses. When Heero stood up, Duo casually pulled his legs together, draping himself in a fluid mass along the length of the recliner. "Yup. I think this chair's a keeper."

Heero smiled and kissed Duo more deeply. "Glad you agree."

Stretching a bit, Duo clambored off the chair and into Heero's arms. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed early."

"You want to go to bed *now*?" Heero was shocked.

Duo nodded. "Uh huh." Seeing that Heero was still a bit precarious, he continued. "I'll make you breakfast in bed tomorrow." Heero's smile grew even wider. "Bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, and coffee. Everything short of cutting and killing the pig and harvesting the eggs. Sound good?"

Grunting slightly, but pulling Duo off toward the bedroom, Heero got in what he thought was the last word. "Fine, but I'm making the bread. You use too much yeast."

But, Duo managed to whisper a few final words as he followed Heero. "Happy anniversary. I love you."


End file.
